Resurgir
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Peeta está de pie, al lado de Snow, pidiendo el alto al fuego. Tiene la cara cubierta de sudor, y su pierna artificial da sacudidas desacompasadas. Está peor que antes, oh, mucho peor. - Spoilers de Sinsajo - Regalo de cumple para Rebeca - de Gui


**Gui**: Bueno, esto fue idea mía pero lo había olvidado por completo hasta que** Rebeca**, la adorada de Rebeca, me lo recordó. Y como le apetecía leerlo, y hoy es su cumple, todo es perfecto (y por una vez se ve que el mundo está bien hecho) así que es _un regalo de cumple para ella_ y un regalo para mi (porque he disfrutado escribiéndolo).

En algún momento dado he decidido que tenía que pasar del cannon, porque no cuadra. Y luego me he dado cuenta de que el cannon no está tan mal. Y no sé, en fin, es algo confuso. Pero es que la situación es confusa. Espero que os guste. Espero reviews, en realidad.

**Discalimer**: Finalmente, digamos que esto es de Collins, que ha hecho algo bien: que yo me coma el coco con su saga.

* * *

**Resurgir**

Siente un cosquilleo en el vacío. La pierna ortopédica se sacude de forma extraña. Intenta ignorarla y empieza a soltar el discurso. Las instrucciones son claras: insistir e insistir en el alto al fuego. Es tan fácil creérselo todo... Para que todos te crean, sólo tienes que creértelo tú primero. Se siente tan cansado que pedir que pare es fácil. Automático. Se siente como un robot programado que funciona a la perfección. Un rincón de su cerebro, sin embargo, no deja de pensar en el sudor sobre el labio. Le molesta. Quiere quitárselo.

Hay una parte de él que se pregunta qué hacen los del Capitolio. Por qué le hacen decir estas cosas. Por qué le han contado secretos, y si son secretos. Se pregunta si son inteligentes, porque ya no lo sabe. Se suponía que eran implacables, más veloces, anticipándose a cualquier cosa. Y resulta que son humanos. Es una decepción. El sudor... Le pica. La pierna ortopédica sigue temblando. Quiere llevarse la mano al labio.

Entonces aparece Katniss delante de él. Y se queda sin aire. Quiere salir corriendo. Pero su cuerpo aún está asimilando lo del sudor del labio. Y la pierna tiembla y una gota se forma y resbala por la izquierda y se le mete en la boca y tiene ganas de vomitar. Su mano ni siquiera ha recibido la instrucción de restregarse por su cara. Las náuseas son horripilantes. La boca le sabe a bilis y la pierna tiembla mientras el programa de su cerebro sigue en marcha. El alto al fuego, el alto al fuego, el alto al fuego, el sudor del labio, el alto al fuego, tiembla, Finnick, tiembla, ¿qué...? Siente que está en una nube densa de plomo y no puede vomitar porque no puede moverse. Otra imagen de Katniss resuena en sus oídos y se acuerda de algo que le han dicho antes, algo que no había oído, que ha tardado mucho en llegarle al cerebro pero que ahora es la única verdad. ¡Van a bombardearlos! Luego consigue vomitar, pero solo sale sangre.

La bruma sigue ahí, lo llena todo y a veces oye gritos, algunos muy claros y otros extraños, guturales de avox, y ve a Katniss que se deforma y su cara engorda y engorda y le escupe en la cara, se ríe de él mientras le pega con un pan quemado, el pan que él le ha lanzado. Se ríe con la boca abierta, coge el pan con las dos manos y le deja inconsciente, pero él aún puede ver como abre la puerta de la panadería, sedienta de sangre. Luego le empieza a pisar la cara llena de barro con su vestido rojo precioso. Él le dice que sea buena pero ella le atesta un golpe con un florero y le sangran las manos. No para ahí. Él solo intenta quitarse los trozos de cristal mientras ella le apunta con su arco y le dispara a la frente. Sigue vivo, aunque le duele todo, y pierde lentamente el conocimiento, pero puede ver como dispara a su madre, a su padre, a sus hermanos, uno a uno, todos en la frente. Y se vuelve hacia él con cara de niña buena y le besa. Cuando él cree que todo ha sido un sueño, ella le muerde y se ríe y se va con Gale. Justo antes de desaparecer, vuelve a apuntarle pero le da a él y no a la mano de Cato, le da en el corazón, y puede ver cómo la sangre se escapa de su cuerpo, todo por su culpa.

Oye a lo lejos un grito que parece muy cercano. Es desgarrador. No sabe quién es. ¿Quién es? Entonces se acuerda. Seguro que ella es quién la está torturando. Ella... No tiene que hacer ruido o se dará cuenta de que él está ahí, y se girará y le verá, irá a por él. Intenta no respirar, pero sus pulmones se quejan, le escuece la garganta y se pone a llorar. Llora en silencio, y puede oír los pasos. Los gritos han parado... y es que ella ha dejado de torturar a Johanna y ha ido a buscarle. Le ha oído. El terror le arruga la cara, el pánico agita su cerebro y pone en marcha un recuerdo horrible: cuando se declaró delante de todos. Había sido una treta para conseguir patrocinadores. ¿Verdad? Katniss abre la puerta y le mira con la mirada cargada de odio. Él no puede haberse declarado. No puede amarla. Él también la odia. La odia. La odia. Ella se acerca con un tridente en la mano, hacia él. Él alza las manos como garras y agarra el tridente, pero el tridente se ha desvanecido y ella se ríe de nuevo mientras le arranca la piel de la pierna. Se la agarra, quiere que pare, pero sólo siente mental... ya le ha quitado toda la piel... Se pone a llorar más aún mientras ella le da patadas y puñetazos. Intenta abofetearle pero él consigue apartar su mano y se lanza sobre ella. Algo le retiene. No puede moverse mientras está a su merced. Ella vuelve a acercarse.

Cuando Peeta abre los ojos está muy pero que muy despierto. Siente que puede moverse. Ve sombras. Una mano le agarra con fuerza y le pone en pie. Sus piernas no aguantan.

-Vamos Peeta, solo un paso.

La voz le lleva hasta otro sitio donde se cae de bruces. Oye otro grito de Johanna. ¿Estará ella allí? No va a huir. Quiere ir a buscarla, quiere pararle los pies. Se intenta levantar y se da con la mandíbula en algo duro. Luego no hay nada duro. Huele a algo normal. Como si acabase de salir de un lugar inmundo a cuyo olor se había acabado acostumbrando.

-¡Peeta!

Se gira. Hay gente a su alrededor que le está atendiendo, aunque no sabe muy bien cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Es ella. Corre otra vez hacia él, intentando engañarle con una sonrisa entusiasmada. Peeta no se lo va a permitir. Por primera vez, va a ser más rápido. Le cierra las manos en torno al cuello y casi se siente mejor. Pero se le escapa de las manos, como si no tuviese fuerzas...

No sabe bien cuándo, pero en algún momento ha empezado a darse cuenta de que tiene pesadillas, que consigue distinguir de cuando está despierto. Cuando está despierto ella no está allí. Y no sabe si la ha matado en sueños, porque la amenaza de que vuelva a aparecer sigue flotando en el aire. No sabe cuantas veces la ha dejado fuera de combate, pero vuelve más fuerte cada noche. Él también se hace más fuerte, porque consigue vencerla cada noche. Y ahora que sabe que son sueños, sólo puede esperar a que aparezca de verdad.

Quién aparece de verdad es Delly. Al principio se ha quedado estático, extrañado. No se esperaba eso. Ella ha dicho "soy Delly" y entonces él se ha acordado. Claro, es Delly. Sabe quién es. La reconoce. Se acuerda de lo que le dice. Pero seguro que es una treta. Todo es una treta. Seguro que Delly no está ahí realmente. O si lo está, es posible que aún no haya descubierto la crueldad de Katniss. Tiene que avisarle. Está claro que Delly está perdida porque sigue defendiéndola. Y se va. Pero no lo ha entendido, Peeta sabe que no lo ha entendido. Grita de frustración.

Las siguientes veces sigue intentando avisarle del peligro. Delly le dice que Katniss no está ahí. Pero, ¿qué sabrá ella?

-Está en el Distrito 2.

Claro que no. Katniss está detrás del espejo, esperando. Mirándole. Torturándole. Siente su mirada en la nuca. Pero no quiere que ella sepa que la ha descubierto. Así que no hace nada. Se come las compotas que le dan. Hasta se la come solo, cuando un día descubre que las manos no le tiemblan. Es decir, descubre que las manos antes le temblaban. No se había dado cuenta. Otra treta de Katniss.

¿Por qué no va a verle? ¿Tiene miedo de él? ¿Por qué no sigue torturándolo? Peeta está paranoico. A la espera. Salta ante cualquier cosa. Pero un día se queda sin habla. Ve a Katniss con él en una cueva. Le cuenta la historia de una cabra. No se transforma en nada. No le grita. Sólo le cuenta una historia. ¿Por qué le cuenta esa historia? ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Por qué no le ha pegado? ¿Está intentando volver a encandilarle? ¿Por qué? Peeta no entiende nada. Está perdido. No sabe qué ha hecho para que Katniss le cuente una historia. Se balancea pensando en la cabra. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué significa la historia? ¿Por qué...? La cabra... La cabra. Prim. Prim es la hermana de Katniss y se presentó por ella a los Juegos. Eso es un acto de bondad, ¿o no? ¿Y qué pasó con la cabra? ¿Se fue con Katniss a los juegos? Peeta no recuerda ninguna cabra. ¿Por qué habría una cabra en los juegos? No tiene sentido.

Un tiempo después comprende que no había cabras en los juegos. Katniss es una mentirosa. ¿Por qué la habla de cabras si no había? Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Y le tira la comida al chico que se la intenta dar y quiere ir a matarla. ¡Cómo la odia!

Cuando abre los ojos, está Delly. Hablan un rato. De todo y nada. De nada, más bien. Entonces, en un momento dado, ella le dice algo increíble.

-Peeta, te torturaron en el Capitolio.

Peeta sólo sabe que odia al Capitolio casi tanto como a Katniss.

-Te enseñaron imágenes de Katniss y las modificaron.

Eso no es cierto, Katniss le trató mal de verdad. Delly se ha ido cuando Peeta llega a esa conclusión. Aunque aún hay algo que le escama y es que cuando ella le pegaba, él no podía hacerle nada, porque estaba atado. Y ahora, en sus sueños, consigue atraparla y estrangularla.

También le sorprende que Katniss cante esa canción. Ahora intenta darse cuenta de que le enseñan vídeos, pero es más fácil cuando también sale él, porque entiende que no es lo mismo. Cuando se ve a sí mismo es que es un video, de algo que ha pasado antes. Esto es un video porque puede tocarlo y no hay relieve. La canción la conoce.

-La cantaba un día en la panadería.

Su padre le había dicho que su amada se fue con ese hombre porque los pájaros se callaban cuando él cantaba. A Peeta le parecía hermoso. Él querría haber hecho callar a los pájaros, haberles hecho escuchar su voz, como vio que hacían con él. Porque se callaron. La canción le recuerda la magia, porque el silencio es grande. Cuando se acaba, los pájaros vuelven a cantar. Y ha sido mágico de nuevo. Tan mágico que quiere volver a oírlo. Pero se da cuenta de que es Katniss la que cantaba, que hacía callar a los pájaros y toda la calma de antes se esfuma. Pero no pega a nadie.

En su cabeza, las cosas están cada vez más claras. Está saliendo de una pesadilla real, eso es. Algo le ha pasado. Delly dijo que le habían torturado en el Capitolio, y él sabe de quién había sido la idea. Katniss quiere torturarle por algo. Quiere hacerle daño. Algunas veces recuerda cuando él la miraba de lejos y no se atrevía a acercarse y lloraba por las noches porque ella no le veía, no se acercaba, no se lo ponía más fácil. Ya entonces, Katniss había encontrado la manera de hacerle sufrir: haciendo que se enamorase de ella.

¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Cuándo? Peeta es incapaz de encontrar la respuesta. Su mundo se ha aclarado. Las alucinaciones se han ido y ahora sólo queda la verdad, ¿no? La verdad suele ser difícil de asimilar. Katniss puede hacerle sufrir porque lo sabe todo de él. Sabe que estaba enamorado de ella, que la pondría a ella por delante de él, que se dejaría, que la cuidaría aunque se volviese loca, que antes que hacerle daño se dejaría matar. Pero luego él le tuvo miedo. Dejó de amarla para llorar cuando aparecía. No era capaz de liberarse de ese amor. No era capaz de quitarse de encima el prohibido. Prohibido hacer daño. Pero ella le hacía daño y él solo podía asustarse por el cambio. ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Cómo podía pararlo?

No pudo pararlo. Tampoco pudo parar su instinto de supervivencia, aunque quisiese ahogarlo. Nunca lo había ahogado del todo. Y ahora surge, con una fuerza nueva, imparable, harto de haber sido apaleado y dominado. Surge como un demonio dentro de Peeta que se deja llevar, libre al fin. No le va a dejar paso. Le opondrá resistencia hasta el final. La matará para librarse de ella. Oh sí, por mucho que cante, sus lados buenos no son ya lo suficientemente potentes. Sólo le queda el malestar. Constante, siempre ahí, rugiendo de dolor.

Luego le enseñan otra imagen. Katniss siendo buena. Katniss contenta, riendo. Y le desarman, porque vive lo bueno. Si pudiese vivir siempre lo bueno, sólo lo bueno... Qué tranquilidad le aporta verla... Pero en seguida se va, o mira hacia algún sitio que no es él, o demuestra pensar en otros, en otro, en otras cosas y lo malo vuelve como una bofetada sangrienta.

Sabe dos cosas: que en algunos vídeos, Katniss libro-abierto es un animalillo abandonado incapaz de sobrevivir sin él. También sabe que quiere matarle. Y aunque lo explica diciendo que ya no distingue la realidad de lo inventado, esa contradicción no parece imposible. Parece más real que todas sus pocas certezas. Lo aplasta con una fuerza que las mentiras no tienen, porque nada es tan doloroso como la verdad.

Pero Peeta siempre se evade de esos momentos de lucidez, dibujando delfines glaseados o gritándole al que le trae la comida que quiere matar a Katniss. Avanza como puede, y a veces vuelven.

-Haymitch, quiero hablar con ella.

* * *

Hum, esto es to-, esto es to-, esto es todo amigos.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
